Goodbye
by William Pendragon
Summary: Goodbye The hardest word to say. But how far will Mathew go to avoid saying it?FE7.
1. Part I

Dedicated to: Marie and Mike for the help and support, Thanks. (my computer is screwed up so I can't put the divider line in)

Part I: The contract

"Goodbye" so simple yet so hard to say, but simple or not it had to be said.The young spy turned his gaze down to the young woman in his arms. Too young to have died, yet death had come.He ran the back his had over her cold cheek. It wasn't right for this to be her resting place a small clearing in a forest in the middle of some forsaken Island. Too beautiful to bury, but it was her time. He did not bother to wipe the tears from his eyes he just let them flow.

He knelt on the ground and genteelly lowered her into the shallow grave he had dug with his bare hands. Then he took her hand and slipped the silver ring off of her finger. He store at the silver band a moment then slipped it onto his own finger. _Two bodies belong in this hole,_ he thought, Then he reached into his cloak and pulled his dagger from its sheath and pressed the curved blade over his heart. Lapping one hand over the other he drew the blade out then began to thrust the cold steel into his chest, when he felt a hand on his shoulder he stopped before the knife touched his chest. He turned his head to see a pink haired cleric standing behind him. He quickly returned his dagger to its hiding place and stood up turning to face her. She didn't say anything for a while which surprised him, because Serra had a tendency to be loud and obnoxious.

"Mathew…" She said quietly "I- I'm really sorry".

"Me too" he replied bitterly.

"But do you think that is the answer to your sadness?" She said pointing to where he kept his knife in his cloak.

"So what if it is" he snapped. "You would be happier not having someone constantly telling you where to go, what to do".

"That's not true" She yelled "I don't mi…."

"Serra go awa….," he cut off his holler and placed his index finger on the bridge of his nose, and a let out a long deep breath before speaking again. "Serra get away from me," he whispered in a low growl, though he had lowered his voice it retained all of its anger."

"your horrible" she screamed then ran off sobbing.

Matthew shrugged, "she'll get over it" he mumbled to himself. He reached in to his cloak and pulled his dagger out and store at his hazy reflection in it. "There is nothing left for me", he whispered out loud.

"I beg to differ."

Mathew whirled around to see a tall man clad in all black wearing a turban that covered his left eye.

"Who are you?" Mathew inquired spinning the blade in his hand into a fighting posture.

"Nergal," the man replied simply.

"What do you want?"

"To give you a proposition?"

"A proposition"

"Yes you see I want you to kill Elliwood"

"What?"

"Kill Elliwood and your greatest wish I will grant to you"

Nergal walked over to her grave and knelt down next to it.

"You doubt me?" Nergal asked

"Yes" Mathew replied slowly.

Nergal chuckled, then he gently placed his hand on her chest. Immediately she sat up "Matthew don't believe this ma…" Her body became limp and lifeless once again. As she fall back Nergal reached out and caught her and laid her softly back in her resting place.

"Bring her back!"

"Our deal Matthew"

"I can't do what you ask."

"Can not or will not?"

"I will not because it is evil."

"Evil?" Nergal mused "Do you want to know evil? Evil is when Dragons where forced to leave their homes because humans decided to live alone. That is why I will bring them back to this land once again."

"Your Insane"

"Am I?"

"Dragons would kill us all!"

"Do we not deserve it? You see Mathew we humans _are_ evil."

"You aren't serious"

"Mathew when a child is murdered who is the first under suspicion?"

"I don't…"

"The answer, he who finds the body. When the battle is lost who is the first to be given dishonor? The general. When crops shriveled up and people began to mysteriously die who was blamed? Dragons."

"But I…"

"Do as I ask and she will be in your arms again within the hour also I will give you her murderer a man named Jaffar."

Mathew stroked to his chin in thought.

"And what about us?"

"How so?"

"If you succeed what is to stop dragons from killing us. I will not do this just for us to die."

"I am not going to give dragons free rome I will be controlling them".

"Heh I guess we all are just a bunch of bloody hypocrites".

"Then are you ready to sign," Nergal said as piece of parchment and a pen appeared in his hands "Our contract."

"I am" heas he took the pen from Nergal and signed the contract.

"You have two days or our contract is void" with that Nergal disappeared

Mathew put a hand on his chin "Is this right?" His gaze drifted to the lifeless corpse next to him. "Would you do the same for me." Then he turned and headed back to camp cloak fluttering behind him. _I need a chance to think about this. _

Next Part will be up sooner if I get reviews. Far be it from me to beg but please, Please, Please leave a review.


	2. Part II

Hi guys sorry for the long wait. You know how it is with school and all.

* * *

Part II: What I Want

He was running down a dark corridor, the only light came from a light that seemed to seep in from under a door. He began to run towards it; behind him foot steps echoed though the dark. As he quickened his pace the foot steps quickened. The owner of foot steps began to chant, "We know what you've done. We know what you've done. We know what you've done."

Mathews's run turned to a sprint; he was almost there almost to the safety of what ever lay beyond that door. Abruptly what seemed to be an invisible hand reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the stone floor. He reached out for the door; he was now close enough to make out the door knob by now. He was so close. He desperately tried to pull him self free. After a few moments he felt released from his pin, rolling over in time to see a figure dressed in all black carrying a large axe in its hands. The figure raised the large weapon over its head and began to bring it down. Mathew quickly threw his arm out towards his executioner sending one of the many knives he kept up his sleeves spiraling through the air into the black figure's chest. Mathew hopped to his feet panting and let out a sigh of relief. He turned, grabbed the door knob and turning it he stepped through.

In side was not what he was expecting. A room with no doors or windows and no apparent way out, even the door he had come through seemed to have disappeared. From the ceiling hung thirty nooses accompanied by thirty bodies. Some of the corpses he knew others seemed to be acquaintances lost in the fog of memory. Hector, Sera, Oswin, Erk, Guy, almost every one had ever known. _Who could do this? _As if on cue Eliwood strolled from out of a dark corner and stopped in front of Mathew.

"You did this", Mathew demanded

No response.

"You sacrificed all of them to achieve your goals", He screamed

"No _you_ did Mathew".

"What"?

Suddenly Eliwood was covered in blood, bleeding from his mouth and nostrils.

"What in Hell"?

"We now what you've done", was his gurgled response before he fell to the stone floor dead.

Mathew turned to run, when he saw the figure from before. She was advancing towards him. Yes she, he could tell that it was indeed a she in the light. She was clothed in all black and wore a mask that resembled a dragon's face with horns a tongue that hung out between the teeth in a sinister grin. From behind her hideous disguise crimson hair swayed as she began to walk towards him. As she walked towards him she again began to chant. "We know what you've done" over and over again.

Closer and closer she came, he tried to move but his legs were frozen. "Wait, I know your voice." Mathew tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper. In the next instant he was struck in the chest with her axe. Dropping to his knees he thought it was strange, he didn't feel any pain or even her hands as she caught him. He did not even feel the stone floor as he was gently laid down on it. He put his hand on his chest and raised it in front of his face. The blood covering his hand was the only confirmation he had that he was indeed dieing.

"Funny" he choked "I can't feel a thing. Not a…single…thing."

_Flicker _

Mathew slithered down a hall of Castle Ostia a long forgotten part that only a select few know of. After all it is inconvenient to be a spy and have your place of residence a matter of public knowledge.

He worked his way to a particular door three rooms from the end of the corridor. Knocking twice without a reply he impatiently pushed the door open and entered. Inside was a sparsely furnished room with white washed brick walls. The only furnishings appeared to be a tall wardrobe, a night stand and a bed. In this bed a woman lying on her side hand on her chin, with her fingers gently drumming on her cheek.

"Good morning", she said giving Mathew a smile.

"S-sorry for just barging in" he said smiling while scratching the back of his head, "I knocked and got no answer so…."

"You knocked so quietly I wondered if I was just hearing things."

"Sorry, I should really knock louder", he said with an awkward chuckle.

"Turn around a moment", she said while making a turning motion with her hand.

Mathew immediately did what he was told. He waited patiently, however he caught himself turning his head a few times. After all she was incredibly beautiful.

"Alright, you can turn around" she said. Her voice was almost tantalizing, and in the next moment he found out why.

She was wearing an immodest white bathrobe that only went down to her mid thy. Mathews chin hit the floor.

"Whoa…I… you…uhh…"

"What's the matter", she still held her sensual tone, but she made a mock distraught expression on her face and began to twirl her finger around in her crimson hair. "You don't li…"

Mathew put up a silencing hand, "hold on, let's not be too hasty."

Mathew then made to long strides to the end of the room, took both of her hands and kissed her. _Wait a minute. I'm getting side tracked, ehehe though she does have that affect on me. _

"I came here to say goodbye", he whispered pulling away from her, but keep her hands in his own.

"Goodbye?"

"I got a job."

She smiled at him but this time it was a true smile not just a flirtatious one.

"Oh good, because I have a job coming up soon" she said moving her hand to his shoulders.

"Another, dangerous mission?" Mathew wondered while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's the last one I promise"

"Alright", he said returning her smile though he knew it must seem forced, "when you're done and I'm done we'll talk about _our _future."

She then pulled Mathew into an embrace which he returned; she put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "If you're doing this just for me it's not what I want."

"No, this job is to protect young Lord Hector as he pursues Lord Eliwood of Pharae, who is still looking for his father. Lord Hector is honest and loyal to his friends he needs to be protected. Soon Hector will have to take care of Ostia, and you know why."

"Then you had better get going", she said pushing him away.

They kissed again, then Mathew walked across the dorm to the door but before he walked out she called after him "I love you". Mathew turned and playfully blew her a kiss and walked out.

_Flicker _

"Oh good, because I have a job coming up soon", she said moving her hand to his shoulders.

"Another, dangerous mission?" Mathew wondered while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's the last one I promise"

"Alright", he said returning her smile, "when you're done and I'm done we'll talk about _our _future."

She then pulled Mathew into an embrace which he returned; she put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "If you're doing this just for me it's not what I want."

"No, this job is to protect young Lord Hector as he journeys after Lord Eliwood of Pharae, who is still looking for his father. Lord Hector is honest and loyal to his friends he needs to be protected. Soon Hector will have to take care of Ostia, and you know why." "Then you had better get going" she said pushing him away.

_Flicker _

"Alright", he said returning her smile, "when you're done and I'm done we'll talk about _our _future."

She then pulled Mathew into an embrace which he returned; she put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "If you're doing this just for me it's not what I want."

"No, this job is to protect young Lord Hector as he journeys after Lord Eliwood of Pharae, who is still looking for his father. Lord Hector is honest and loyal to his friends he needs to be protected. Soon Hector will have to take care of Ostia, and you know why."

_Flicker _

She then pulled Mathew into an embrace which he returned; she put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "If you're doing this just for me it's not what I want."

_Flicker _

"If you're doing this just for me it's not what I want."

_Flicker _

"It's not what I want."

Mathew's eyes begrudgingly opened. He was soaked lying in rain. Serra and a young purple haired mage he wasn't able to immediately recognize, Erk his tent mate that who he was. The pair was carrying him with his feet dragging against the ground towards a nearby tent, he thought it was probably his.

"His face is so pale" he heard Serra scream over the roar of the ragging thunder.

"Is he going to be alright" asked Erk.

"Maybe" she called back.

Mathew couldn't remember how he had happened to pass out in the middle of camp, in a thunder storm no less. His head hurt and his throat burned. His vision was blurred and he began to feel the sweet, sweet feeling of nausea. No longer caring what was happening he leaned his head over and vomited. Looking back up to the black sky he passed out of consciousness.

When he woke up he could still hear the rain. He raised his hand to his face and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then realized that his other hand was held between two others. Sitting up on his cot he saw Serra sitting next to him. Serra let out a surprised squeak and swiftly retracted her hands from his. Despite himself he wished she would take it again. _No! No you don't need this distraction_.

"Mathew how did you wind up lying in the middle of the camp unconscious?" Serra asked in her usual a notch to loud tone of voice.

"I don't know", he replied flatly.

"Well I do", she began in a lecturing tone.

"Go on"

"Weeeeeeelll, if I'm right", She leaned forward and moving his bang from his forehead kissed him there, "and I am you have pneumonia and a strong fever to go with it." "It's no wonder your so pale and gaunt" she lectured.

"Serra bug off"!

"What"?

"Get the hell away from me", he wasn't really angry but he thought he was acting it well.

"Y-you…I…. ah", she began crying and ran out of his tent into the storm.

Mathew sighed _I'm sorry but I just don' needt the distraction right now._ Mathew hopped out of bed and immediately remembered how sick he actually was. He dropped to the ground and curling over threw up and dry heaved for what seem like an eternity. After a wheezy cough he wiped the saliva from his chin and forced himself to stand up. Hunched hands over he pushed past the flap of his tent. _Come on! Don't you got to keep going just a while longer .The matter young Lord Eliwood sill needs dealing with. _

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
